mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Applejack/Gallery
Season one :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Applejack being ladylike S1E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Applejack yeehaw S01E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Applejack winning S01E03.png|The Ticket Master Applejack derpy S01E04.png|Applebuck Season Applejack colored apples S1E05.png|Griffon the Brush Off Applejack doing a trick S1E06.png|Boast Busters Applejack ready to give hell S01E07.png|Dragonshy Applejack oooohh S01E08.png|Look Before You Sleep Spike calls Applejack "Apple Teeny" S1E09.png|Bridle Gossip Rarity, Applejack and Twilight angry look S01E10.png|Swarm of the Century Applejack spotlight S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Applejack tells Apple Bloom that she was the last one in the class to get her cutie mark S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Applejack ready to jump S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Applejack's dress S01E14.png|Suited For Success Applejack is taking apples to her new apple cellar S1E15.png|Feeling Pinkie Keen Applejack following Twilight S1E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Applejack crashing down S1E18.png|The Show Stoppers Applejack serious face S01E19.png|A Dog and Pony Show Applejack at her Fluttershy apple stand S01E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Applejack talks to the tree S1E21.png|Over a Barrel Applejack leaving with food S1E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Filly Applejack in Manehattan 3 S01E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Jealous Spike S1E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Applejack bad poker face S01E25.png|Party of One Applejack fantasy "I'll earn a lot of money" S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Applejack's eyes swirling S2E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 The liar S2E2.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Applejack chi...huh S02E03.png|Lesson Zero Applejack in her scarecrow costume S02E04.png|Luna Eclipsed Grapejack serious S02E05.png|Sisterhooves Social Applejack grunting S2E06.png|The Cutie Pox Winona and Applejack Playing S2E7.png|May the Best Pet Win! Applejack removes her Mare Do Well costume S2E08.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Applejack pulling a weed S02E09.png|Sweet and Elite Twilight staring Applejack's stache S2E10.png|Secret of My Excess Applejack wearing a map on her face S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Applejack looking at dark clouds S2E12.png|Family Appreciation Day Rarity and Applejack looking at the foals S2E13.png|Baby Cakes Applejack blushing S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Applejack smiles S02E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Rainbow Dash and Applejack "fresh air in here" S02E16.png|Read It and Weep Applejack barn 1 S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed Applejack trowel S2E20.png|It's About Time Applejack smirking at Dash S2E21.png|Dragon Quest Applejack sleeping photo S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Applejack looking at MMMM S2E24.png|MMMystery on the Friendship Express Applejack sculpting S2E25.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Princess Cadance and Applejack with apple fritters S2E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Applejack chowing down on a crystal berry S3E1.png|The Crystal Empire – Part 1 Applejack agreeing with Rarity S3E2.png|The Crystal Empire – Part 2 Applejack 'Huh, then I'll be an apple crisp' S3E3.png|Too Many Pinkie Pies Applejack fed up with CMC S3E4.png|One Bad Apple Applejack doesn't want to do her work S3E05.png|Magic Duel Applejack sees Scootaloo inside the hole S3E06.png|Sleepless in Ponyville Applejack looking at screen as Pinkie complains S3E07.png|Wonderbolts Academy Applejack bobbing for apples S03E08.png|Apple Family Reunion Applejack running bravely S3E9.png|Spike at Your Service Applejack annoyed S03E10.png|Keep Calm and Flutter On Applejack and happy Winona S03E11.png|Just for Sidekicks Keep Her in a Good Mood S3E12.png|Games Ponies Play Applejack trying hard S3E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure My Little Pony Equestria Girls Applejack gets the group's attention EG.png|Equestria Girls Season four :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Applejack excited "hoo-wee!" S4E01.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Applejack talks to the vines S4E02.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Applejack frightened expression S4E03.png|Castle Mane-ia A.K. Yearling looking near rug S4E04.png|Daring Don't Applejack as Mistress Mare-velous S4E06.png|Power Ponies Applejack with a sheet S4E07.png|Bats! Applejack 'It's no intimidatin' thing' S4E08.png|Rarity Takes Manehattan Applejack embarrassed S4E09.png|Pinkie Apple Pie Applejack 'Sorry!' S4E10.png|Rainbow Falls Applejack raises eyebrow S4E11.png|Three's A Crowd Applejack and rainbow floodlight S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Applejack appears from behind a curtain S4E13.png|Simple Ways Applejack "for corn's sake!" S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli Applejack sprouts antennae S4E16.png|It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Applejack determined S4E17.png|Somepony to Watch Over Me Applejack "Oh, uh, heh" S4E18.png|Maud Pie Fluttershy, AJ and Rainbow confused S4E19.png|For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Applejack key of honesty in eyes S4E20.png|Leap of Faith AJ "Granny Smith discovered the first granny smith" S4E21.png|Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 Applejack raising eyebrow S4E22.png|Trade Ya! Applejack sees cart shining S4E23.png|Inspiration Manifestation Applejack "tell him just in case" S4E24.png|Equestria Games Applejack sarcastic "how'd you guess?" S4E25.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Applejack's Rainbow Power form S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Rarity, AJ, and Pinkie waving to DJ Pon-3 EG2.png|Music to My Ears Applejack "nice friendly competition" EG2.png|Guitar Centered Fluttershy and Applejack impressed EG2.png|Pinkie on the One Applejack "how about ya take that keytar" EG2.png|Player Piano Applejack silhouette with bass guitar EG2.png|A Case for the Bass Applejack playing bass in the band EG2.png|Shake your Tail! Applejack and Fluttershy rocking out EG2.png|Perfect Day for Fun Sunset not alone anymore EG2.png|My Past is Not Today Applejack and Sunset on orange background EG2.png|Friendship Through the Ages Applejack on orange Better Than Ever backdrop EG2.png|Film Season five The Cutie Map - Part 1 The Mane 6 approaching their thrones S5E01.png Rainbow "and got this sweet castle!" S5E01.png Applejack approaches her throne S5E1.png Applejack sits in her throne S5E1.png Twilight paces around the throne room S5E1.png Twilight "why would the Tree of Harmony" S5E1.png Applejack's chair glowing S5E1.png Applejack's throne emits a light S5E01.png Rock formations appearing under AJ's chair S5E1.png Mane six looking at the map S5E1.png Cutie marks coming down from above S5E1.png Rainbow Dash" adventure along that route" S5E01.png Rainbow Dash "Count me in" S5E1.png Applejack "I reckon you're right" S5E1.png Twilight and friends leaving the throne room S5E1.png Friendship Express moving backwards S5E1.png Twilight's friends follow her S5E1.png Mane 6 walking on rope bridge S5E01.png Twilight and friends reaching top of the hill S5E1.png Twilight "that's the place on the map" S5E01.png Rarity "let's get down there and find the spa" S5E1.png Twilight "it could be dangerous" S5E1.png Rainbow Dash excited about danger S5E1.png Pinkie Pie "Stay behind me, everypony!" S5E1.png Pinkie inches over the cliff's edge S5E1.png Pinkie's friends watch her roll S5E1.png Pinkie Pie under a boulder S5E1.png Pinkie flattened by boulder S5E1.png Mane Six just outside the village S5E1.png Pinkie "I know smiles" S5E1.png Rainbow Dash "okay, that's weird" S5E1.png Mane Six outside village S5E01.png Rainbow Dash "some sort of horrific monster" S5E1.png Applejack "we just ought to head into town" S5E1.png Rainbow Dash "great idea, AJ" S5E1.png Rainbow Dash "let's go!" S5E1.png Mane Six enter the village S5E01.png Mane six walking through the village S5E1.png Fillies walking past the mane six S5E1.png Mane six being welcomed by Party Favor S5E1.png Party Favor "are you an Alicorn?" S5E1.png Twilight Sparkle nervous smile S5E1.png Applejack "that there's the Princess of Friendship!" S5E1.png Twilight "we're not entirely sure" S5E1.png Double Diamond introduces himself S5E1.png Applejack introduces herself to Double Diamond S5E1.png Applejack introduces her friends S5E1.png Applejack introduces Twilight Sparkle S5E1.png Twilight "has there been any sort of trouble" S5E1.png Party Favor and Double Diamond lead Mane Six S5E1.png Fluttershy "I wish everypony" S5E01.png Pinkie Pie "I've got my eye on them" S5E1.png Mane Six enter Starlight's home S5E01.png Mane Six inside Starlight's home S5E01.png Rainbow and AJ "ready to fight" S5E01.png Double Diamond introduces the Mane Six S5E1.png Starlight "I'm assuming it's Princess Twilight Sparkle?" S5E1.png Starlight "we don't get many Alicorns around here" S5E1.png Twilight "yes, but Twilight is fine" S5E1.png Starlight Glimmer "we're happy to have you" S5E1.png Applejack "Say what?" S5E1.png Starlight Glimmer "what's so unique about our village" S5E1.png Twilight "is that why you all have those cutie marks?" S5E1.png Villagers march in a circle around Mane Six S5E1.png Villagers marching in line S5E1.png Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack confused S5E1.png Everypony worried except Fluttershy S5E01.png Mane Six unsure of villagers' philosophy S5E1.png Villagers march around Mane Six S5E1.png In Our Town - villagers equal sign formation S5E1.png Mane Six puzzled S5E01.png Starlight "We're all quite fond of it" S5E01.png Mane Six uncomfortable next to Double Diamond S5E1.png Mane Six continue through the village S5E1.png Mane Six sit down for lunch S5E1.png Rarity "no wonder nopony's wearing anything" S5E1.png Fluttershy scolds her friends S5E1.png Fluttershy "that's no reason to be rude" S5E1.png Mane Six sitting across from Double Diamond S5E1.png Twilight "if we're going to get to the bottom of" S5E1.png Sugar Belle about to take Mane Six's order S5E1.png Applejack interrupts Sugar Belle S5E1.png Applejack "before we even knew what that map was" S5E1.png Rarity "this is hardly the time for jokes" S5E1.png Applejack "two bits'll get you a cup of cider" S5E1.png Sugar Belle "is this a bad time?" S5E1.png Fluttershy "almost as bad as Rainbow Dash" S5E1.png Rainbow Dash "don't drag me into this!" S5E1.png Pinkie Pie "get in the way of food!" S5E1.png Rarity and Applejack confused S5E1.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash confused S5E1.png Pinkie Pie "make that twelve!" S5E1.png Pinkie Pie "what? I'm hungry!" S5E1.png Twilight "we've got to stick together" S5E1.png Applejack "the sooner we figure out why" S5E1.png Applejack being offered food S5E01.png Applejack "Uh-huh" S5E01.png Rarity "we have differing opinions all the time" S5E1.png Twilight and friends listen to Sugar Belle S5E1.png Twilight's friends listen to Sugar Belle S5E1.png Pinkie Pie embarrassed S5E1.png Rainbow Dash "that was weird too" S5E1.png Rainbow Dash "you think?" S5E1.png Applejack coming up with an idea S5E1.png Applejack "you gotta eat all of them muffins" S5E1.png Applejack "you got a stronger stomach" S5E1.png Applejack "that filly in there might be our best chance" S5E1.png Applejack "what the hay is goin' on round here" S5E1.png Mane Six putting on act for watching ponies S5E1.png Twilight and friends go to Sugar Belle's basement S5E1.png Mane Six hear Sugar Belle's voice S5E1.png Twilight "why did you want us to come down here?" S5E1.png Applejack, Pinkie, and Rainbow looking off-screen S5E1.png Mane six surrounded by the creepy ponies S5E1.png Rainbow Dash "go get your cutie marks back" S5E1.png Twilight "how do you take somepony's cutie mark" S5E1.png Twilight "nopony should keep you from your cutie mark" S5E1.png Mane Six suspicious S5E01.png Mane Six following Starlight S5E01.png Twilight "this must be the reason we're here" S5E1.png Pinkie Pie "pilgrimage-ing?" S5E1.png Mane Six walking to the vault S5E1.png Double Diamond follows the Mane Six S5E1.png Mane six walking through a cavernous area S5E1.png Starlight exclaiming "behold!".png Mane six and Starlight facing the cutie mark vault S5E1.png Pinkie Pie accidentally reveals secrets S5E1.png Pinkie Pie covers her mouth S5E1.png Rarity getting nervous S5E1.png Starlight looks at Rarity menacingly S5E1.png More zombie ponies surround the mane six S5E1.png Twilight teleports away from the zombie ponies S5E1.png Twilight collapses to the ground S5E1.png Bolt of magic strikes Twilight's friends S5E1.png Twilight's friends caught in magic stasis S5E1.png Applejack and Rarity in agony S5E1.png Starlight gloating to Twilight S5E1.png Starlight and Twilight face off S5E1.png Starlight's trap overhead shot S5E1.png The Cutie Map - Part 2 Mane 6 trapped inside a house S5E02.png Twilight "we've gotta find a way out of here!" S5E02.png Applejack tries to kick the door down S5E02.png Applejack fails to kick the door down S5E02.png|Without the real cutie marks, there is no strength. Applejack trying to speak countryisms S5E02.png Equal sign cutie mark influencing AJ S5E02.png Applejack fails to speak countryisms S5E02.png AJ "I can't even make countryisms no more!" S5E02.png Pinkie "Maybe it'll be super fun" S5E02.png Twilight "Something odd about that staff" S5E02.png Twilight "I haven't studied Eastern unicorns as much as I should have" S5E02.png AJ lies down and puts her hat on her face S5E02.png Mane 6 sit in the house S5E02.png Mane 6 in the house as time passes S5E02.png Twilight pacing around while her friends sit in the house S5E02.png Twilight thinking while others are asleep S5E02.png Twilight thinking very hard S5E02.png Twilight thinks very hard S5E02.png Twilight "I've got it!" S5E02.png Twilight's friends wake up S5E02.png Twilight "I know how we can get out!" S5E02.png Rainbow "Forget it, Twilight" S5E02.png Rainbow points at the locked door S5E02.png AJ "in just one night" S5E02.png Rarity, Twilight, RD, and AJ smiling at Fluttershy S5E02.png Pinkie smiling at Fluttershy S5E02.png Rainbow and Applejack looking at Pinkie about to jump S5E02.png Pinkie "Woo-hoo!" S5E02.png Pinkie "I mean, cool" S5E02.png Starlight "This way, please" S5E02.png Mane 5 smiling at Fluttershy S5E02.png Starlight "once you realize you don't need your cutie marks" S5E02.png Twilight, Rarity, and AJ angry while Fluttershy is worried S5E02.png Starlight "or the talents that come with them" S5E02.png Starlight smug smile S5E02.png Rainbow "but we're going to get our cutie marks back!" S5E02.png AJ "Y'all don't understand, do ya?" S5E02.png AJ "You can't force nopony to be friends!" S5E02.png Starlight "This is a perfectly normal part of the equalization process" S5E02.png Starlight "quite seen the light yet" S5E02.png Starlight "We'll try again tomorrow" S5E02.png Twilight "upset" S5E02.png Fluttershy "with these lovely ponies" S5E02.png Twilight smiles S5E02.png Party "I love all of" S5E02.png Rainbow "Fluttershy will have us out of here in no time!" S5E02.png Party "Didn't you see what just happened" S5E02.png Party "Your friend has accepted our way!" S5E02.png Party "You will all accept our way!" S5E02.png Rainbow "This guy's a barrel of laughs" S5E02.png Pinkie explains laughs S5E02.png Other main ponies look at Pinkie S5E02.png AJ "So what are we gonna do" S5E02.png Applejack quietly says "cutie marks" S5E02.png Main ponies look at Party Favor S5E02.png Main ponies hear Starlight's voice from loudspeaker S5E02.png Rarity "Let's hope they don't convert any of us first" S5E02.png Twilight and friends are let out again S5E2.png Twilight and friends looking exhausted S5E2.png Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie keeping silent S5E2.png Twilight and friends about to be locked up again S5E2.png Party Favor dashing out of the house S5E2.png Mane Six's plan is a success S5E2.png Starlight "so what?" S5E2.png Starlight "everything else I said is true" S5E2.png Starlight hears Twilight's lecture S5E2.png Twilight "when we share them with each other" S5E2.png Mane Six scared of Starlight Glimmer S5E2.png Mane Six standing behind Starlight S5E2.png Villagers circle around Starlight S5E2.png Starlight projects a magical barrier S5E2.png Starlight pushes ponies back with barrier S5E2.png Starlight running away S5E2.png Fluttershy pointing toward Starlight's house S5E2.png Cutie marks flying over the village S5E2.png Rarity "I can tell this is beautiful!" S5E2.png Equalized AJ kicking the door down S5E02.png Rarity paws feebly at Starlight's door S5E2.png Equalized Mane Six trying to get in S5E02.png Mane Six hear village ponies whistle S5E2.png Mane Six and village ponies storm Starlight's house S5E2.png Sugar Belle "there's a whole network of caves" S5E2.png Sugar Belle "your cutie marks will be gone forever!" S5E2.png Mane Six and village ponies go after Starlight S5E2.png Rainbow Dash "oh, come on!" S5E2.png Rainbow "we have to count on these other ponies" S5E2.png Mane Six are unable to keep up S5E2.png Twilight's friends returning to normal S5E2.png Pinkie and Fluttershy returning to normal S5E2.png Applejack happy again S5E2.png Applejack "finally, I can buck like" S5E2.png Applejack jumping for joy S5E2.png Applejack back to normal S5E2.png Fluttershy "you got your countryisms back too" S5E2.png Mane Six full speed ahead S5E2.png Main 5 and village ponies listening to Twilight S5E02.png Mane Six and village ponies happy S5E02.png Mane Six shield their eyes S5E02.png Starlight vanishes into the caves S5E2.png Twilight "we just have to hope" S5E2.png Night Glider "I'm not going anywhere" S5E2.png Mane Six and village ponies group laugh S5E2.png Equality village celebrating S5E2.png Double Diamond talking with two mares S5E2.png Beach ball bounces off Double Diamond's head S5E2.png Pinkie Pie "now those are real smiles" S5E2.png Applejack in stark surprise S5E02.png Applejack's cutie mark glows S5E02.png Applejack "I'll never get used to that" S5E2.png Rarity "I think it's divine" S5E2.png Applejack "the map did have a reason for sendin' us here" S5E2.png Applejack "we brought real friendship to these here ponies" S5E2.png Applejack winks to Twilight S5E2.png Twilight and friends "it sent US" S5E2.png Twilight and friends "you're a part of me" S5E02.png Mane Six group hug again S5E02.png Pinkie Pie "this feels like an ending" S5E2.png Twilight "we can stay a little while longer" S5E2.png Mane Six enter the village again S5E2.png Mane Six join in the celebration S5E2.png Castle Sweet Castle Applejack eating pancakes S5E03.png Applejack "these are delicious, Pinkie Pie!" S5E3.png Mane Six sitting around dining room table S5E3.png Applejack "now that you mention it" S5E3.png Twilight the hole digger S5E3.png Applejack awkward grin S5E3.png Applejack "somepony who's avoidin' somethin'" S5E3.png Pinkie Pie scarfing down her pancakes S5E3.png Pinkie Pie hacks up measuring spoon S5E3.png Pinkie Pie "I win!" S5E3.png Applejack "is there somethin' you wanna tell us?" S5E3.png Applejack and Rarity concerned S5E3.png Twilight "I've been avoiding..." S5E3.png Mane Six in castle dining room zoom-out S5E3.png Applejack "cozier than hot cider on a rainy day" S5E3.png Applejack is unamused S5E3.png Mane Six stare at Spike S5E3.png Spike "oh, you mean now" S5E3.png Spike stuffs his face with pancakes S5E3.png Frazzled Twilight leaving the pancake party S5E03.png Main 5 step into the hallway S5E3.png Applejack, Pinkie, and Rarity walking in the castle hallway S5E03.png Rainbow Dash sings "To make this castle shine" S5E03.png Main 5 sing "It'll feel divine" S5E03.png Applejack closing a wheelbarrow S5E03.png Applejack walking out of Sweet Apple Acres barn S5E3.png Sweet Apple Acres wide-angle exterior S5E3.png Applejack and Fluttershy sing "and we'll make" S5E3.png AJ, Fluttershy, and Dash sing "and we'll make" S5E3.png Main 5 singing Make This Castle a Home S5E3.png Main 5 singing "make a home she'll adore" S5E3.png Twilight's friends walk to the castle S5E03.png AJ pouring fertilizer in castle while flowers grow S5E03.png Applejack rolling a barrel S5E3.png Applejack jumps from the barrel S5E3.png Fluttershy hanging a birdhouse S5E3.png Rarity hanging more lace S5E3.png Applejack pushing bale of hay S5E3.png Applejack opening a barrel of apples S5E03.png Mane 5 Make This Castle a Home big finish S5E3.png Main 5's decorations complete S5E3.png Main 5 went overboard with the decorating S5E3.png Mane Six in cluttered throne room S5E3.png Applejack nervous laugh S5E03.png Mane Six unsure of their job S5E3.png Applejack "nope, just old!" S5E3.png Applejack shielding her eyes S5E3.png Applejack halfheartedly compliments Rarity S5E3.png Pinkie Pie "no one said anything about" S5E3.png Pinkie Pie squees with pride S5E3.png Main 5 embarrassed by their job S5E3.png Main 5 sigh in relief S5E3.png Fluttershy "thank goodness somepony said something" S5E3.png Applejack "looks like a mishmash of knickknacks" S5E3.png Rarity "it is a little cluttered" S5E3.png Pinkie "what are you guys talking about?" S5E3.png Pinkie "I think it looks super fun!" S5E3.png Confetti cannon explodes off-screen S5E3.png Mess in the throne room S5E3.png Rainbow Dash "what're we gonna do?!" S5E3.png Main 5 and Spike try to come up with a plan S5E3.png Main 5 agree the castle is too cluttered S5E3.png Applejack "everypony take one of their own decorations out" S5E3.png Applejack "everypony has taken somethin' out except you" S5E3.png Rarity "I simply can't decide" S5E3.png Rainbow Dash points at the Mane Six portrait S5E3.png Rainbow points at hanging flowerpots S5E3.png Rarity "they're my favorite too!" S5E3.png Rainbow about to remove the portrait S5E3.png Rainbow carries portrait out of the throne room S5E3.png Rarity frustrated grunt S5E3.png Applejack "everypony calm down" S5E3.png Applejack keeps the group together S5E3.png Applejack cheerful "together!" S5E3.png Rarity "you're absolutely right, dear" S5E3.png Rarity levitating Applejack's quilts S5E3.png Rarity and Rainbow Dash hoof-bump S5E3.png Another confetti cannon goes off S5E3.png Main 5 starting to argue S5E3.png Main 4 look around the throne room S5E3.png Main 4 in empty throne room S5E3.png Fluttershy "what do we do now?" S5E3.png Rarity bears more bad news S5E3.png Applejack "if anypony should be able" S5E3.png Applejack with hat over her heart S5E3.png Fluttershy "stuck living in a castle" S5E3.png Pinkie "I didn't know you could be loud enough" S5E3.png Twilight's friends running out of time S5E3.png Pinkie panicking "what do we do?!" S5E3.png Pinkie "if Twilight comes home now" S5E3.png Pinkie Pie "I was counting on you!" S5E3.png Pinkie Pie "some friends you are!" S5E3.png Applejack tells Pinkie to calm down S5E3.png Applejack "so we can make it right" S5E3.png Applejack tries to cheer her friends up S5E3.png Applejack "just need to think about Twilight" S5E3.png Applejack "what was it she'd loved about" S5E3.png Fluttershy "oh, everything!" S5E3.png Fluttershy talks about Twilight's love of books S5E3.png Rainbow recalls Sonic Rainboom S5E3.png Rainbow laughing and friends unamused S5E3.png Applejack "yeah, for you maybe" S5E3.png Pinkie recalls Tirek's destruction of the library S5E3.png Pinkie Pie "wait, no, that was the worst" S5E3.png Applejack "we had a lot of good memories there" S5E3.png Main 5 remember the Golden Oak Library S5E3.png Applejack gets an idea S5E3.png Spike sees Twilight's friends outside the window S5E3.png Main 5 in front of the destroyed Golden Oak S5E3.png Main 5 looking sad S5E3.png Rarity "I can see it!" S5E3.png Rarity "you and Fluttershy stay here" S5E3.png Rarity "you come with me" S5E3.png Rarity "we're going shopping!" S5E3.png Rarity trotting away from the library S5E3.png Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie follow Rarity S5E3.png Applejack digging near the library ruins S5E03.png Applejack sings "it's not the things that you gather 'round" S5E3.png Applejack sanding the chandelier S5E3.png Pinkie and Applejack hoisting the chandelier S5E3.png Main 5 proud of their work S5E3.png Twilight's friends happy with their contributions to the castle S5E03.png Twilight's friends welcome Twilight home S5E03.png Twilight and friends walking through the castle S5E3.png Spike "it looks exactly the same!" S5E3.png Spike "do you know how hard it was" S5E3.png Spike "I never want to see another dust ruffle" S5E3.png Rarity "took a teensy bit longer" S5E3.png Applejack "what really makes home feel like home" S5E3.png Applejack "it's the memories you make" S5E3.png Rarity "the memories we've made with you" S5E3.png Rainbow and Fluttershy open throne room doors S5E03.png Memory jewel of The Best Night Ever S5E3.png Rarity "inspire you to make new ones" S5E3.png Twilight beholds the throne room chandelier S5E3.png Main 5 and Spike wait for Twilight's reaction S5E3.png Main 5 and Spike happy S5E3.png Mane Six and Spike group hug S5E03.png Twilight "ready to make new memories here" S5E3.png Pinkie suggests celebrating with memory cake S5E3.png Twilight "let's go to the dining room" S5E3.png Twilight surprised by the new dining room S5E3.png Rarity "I couldn't help myself!" S5E3.png|"I couldn't help myself!" Applejack "I couldn't either" S5E3.png Applejack "might have some rustic farm decor" S5E3.png Pinkie Pie with confetti cannon in her mane S5E3.png Pinkie "not my fault I hid them so well!" S5E3.png Mane Six and Spike group laugh S5E3.png Bloom & Gloom Applejack pulling Apple Bloom's blanket S5E04.png Applejack "I'm sure there are" S5E04.png Apple Bloom rises up from bed with AJ covered by blanket S5E04.png Applejack "Well, that's just ridicu—" S5E04.png Applejack hears Apple Bloom S5E04.png Apple Bloom worried while AJ puts a blanket over her S5E04.png Applejack with her face partially covered by blanket S5E04.png Apple Bloom freaking out in front of Applejack S05E04.png Applejack pushes her hat up S5E04.png Applejack prevents Apple Bloom from rising up S5E04.png AJ pulls a blanket onto a worried Apple Bloom S5E04.png Applejack gives comforting words to Apple Bloom S5E04.png Applejack comforts Apple Bloom S5E04.png Applejack comforts Apple Bloom through a lullaby S5E04.png Applejack about to close the door S4E04.png Applejack preparing breakfast S5E04.png Applejack listens to Apple Bloom S5E04.png AJ "A good night's sleep'll fix just about" S5E04.png Applejack notices something S5E04.png Applejack sees Apple Bloom's cutie mark S5E04.png AJ "no wonder you were so worked up!" S5E04.png Apple Bloom super-excited S5E04.png Applejack derp eyes S5E04.png Apple Bloom confused over her cutie mark S5E04.png Applejack looks at Apple Bloom's cutie mark S5E04.png AJ "I have no idea what it means" S5E04.png Apple Bloom and Applejack hears pest control pony S5E04.png Applejack "what in tarnation are you doin'?!" S5E4.png Red Gala and Golden Delicious gallop past AJ and Apple Bloom S5E4.png Peachy Sweet and Red Delicious gallop past AJ and Apple Bloom S5E4.png Applejack "only a pest pony can do that!" S5E4.png Applejack looking up at twittermite swarm S5E4.png Twittermites swarm over Applejack S5E4.png Applejack and Braeburn flee Ponyville S5E4.png Apple Bloom gallops to the farm S5E4.png Applejack preparing pancake breakfast S5E4.png Apple Bloom enters the kitchen S5E4.png Applejack repeating herself S5E4.png Applejack notices Apple Bloom's cutie mark again S5E4.png Applejack "no wonder you were so worked up" S5E4.png Apple Bloom spinning with excitement S5E4.png Apple Bloom "Twilight's lessons finally paid off!" S5E4.png Applejack "I expect you want to run off" S5E4.png Applejack "but before you go" S5E4.png Applejack notices Apple Bloom vanished S5E4.png Applejack alone in the kitchen S5E4.png Applejack prepares cake breakfast S5E4.png Apple Bloom enters the kitchen again S5E4.png Applejack suddenly hatless S5E4.png Applejack notices Apple Bloom's cutie mark once more S5E4.png Applejack freaked out by Apple Bloom's cutie mark S5E4.png Granny Smith notices Apple Bloom's cutie mark S5E4.png Apple Bloom "what is it, Granny?" S5E4.png Applejack suspicious of Apple Bloom S5E4.png Applejack "eeyup" S5E4.png Apple family circles Apple Bloom S5E4.png Applejack "we don't have room for non-apples" S5E4.png AJ and Big Mac look at Apple Bloom disapprovingly S5E4.png Apple Bloom surrounded by renouncing Apples S5E4.png Big Mac "you're gonna have to change your name" S5E4.png Big Mac "just 'Bloom' has a nice ring to it" S5E4.png Apple Bloom staring into the abyss S5E4.png Applejack singing lullaby reprise S5E4.png Apple Bloom joins AJ in singing S5E4.png Applejack "sure looks like" S5E4.png Applejack "somepony's feeling better" S5E4.png AJ puts supporting hoof on Apple Bloom S5E4.png Apple Bloom having deja vu S5E4.png Apple Bloom "I guess so" S5E4.png Apple Bloom "wish it hadn't been so exhaustin'" S5E4.png Apple family puzzled by Apple Bloom's words S5E4.png Tanks for the Memories The main cast surprised S5E5.png Rainbow "Who said anything about anger?!" S5E5.png Rainbow "And I am not angry!" S5E5.png Rainbow's friends concerned S5E5.png Applejack "in the name of Celestia" S05E05.png Applejack pointing to Cloudsdale S05E05.png Main ponies running away from the snow S5E5.png Rainbow's friends pop out of the snow S5E5.png Twilight asks if Rainbow's alright S5E5.png Rainbow's friends are concerned S5E5.png Rainbow's friends enter her bedroom S5E5.png Pinkie enters through the cloud wall S5E5.png Fluttershy asks Rainbow how she's feeling S5E5.png Applejack tries to console Rainbow Dash S5E5.png Rainbow Dash says "whatever" again S5E5.png Twilight looking at Applejack S5E5.png Twilight pushes Applejack forward with magic S5E5.png Twilight urging Applejack S5E5.png Applejack tries consoling Rainbow again S5E5.png Pinkie, Applejack, and Fluttershy worried S5E5.png Applejack patting Tank's shell S5E5.png Applejack whispering "nice going, Fluttershy" S5E5.png Applejack "how do we get her to stop?" S5E5.png Fluttershy "can't be too much left in there" S5E5.png Twilight thinks Applejack is about to cry S5E5.png Applejack "nope, I'm good" S5E5.png Applejack stoic "it's true" S5E5.png Twilight, Rarity, and Pinkie back away from Rainbow S5E5.png Applejack "just getting a third wind" S5E5.png Twilight asks Rainbow if she's okay S5E5.png Rainbow's friends are there for her S5E5.png Twilight and friends in winter attire S5E5.png Applejack kicks up a snowball S5E5.png Applejack kicks a snowball at Pinkie Pie S5E5.png Mane Six in winter clothes with Tank S5E5.png Pinkie overjoyed "you're using the word!" S5E5.png Pinkie Pie "she's using the word!" S5E5.png Ponies listening to Rarity S5E5.png Applejack "I'm glad you're feelin' a little better" S5E5.png Rainbow approaches Tank's hibernating spot S5E5.png Twilight and friends looking at Tank S5E5.png Rainbow's friends say goodbye to Tank S5E5.png Twilight says goodbye to Tank S5E5.png Rainbow Dash's friends walking away S5E5.png Final shot of Ponyville in winter S5E5.png Appleoosa's Most Wanted Applejack bucks hay bale to the top S5E6.png Braeburn looks at giant stack of hay bales S5E6.png Applejack talking with Braeburn S5E6.png Applejack talks to Braeburn S5E6.png Applejack "doin' my best to fill your horseshoes" S5E6.png Braeburn "keep tossin' like that" S5E6.png Applejack hoof-bumps Braeburn S5E6.png Braeburn in pain S5E6.png Applejack apologizes to Braeburn S5E6.png Applejack looking for the Crusaders S5E6.png Applejack notices the Crusaders missing S5E6.png Braeburn notices the Crusaders missing S5E6.png Applejack reprimanding Braeburn S5E6.png Applejack "how am I supposed to focus" S5E6.png Braeburn "there they are!" S5E6.png Cutie Mark Crusaders return to the rodeo S5E6.png Applejack looking sternly at Braeburn S5E6.png Applejack mad at Braeburn S5E6.png Braeburn feigning pain S5E6.png Braeburn pouting S5E6.png Crusaders listening to Applejack S5E6.png Applejack scolds the Crusaders S5E6.png Applejack considers Apple Bloom's proposal S5E6.png Braeburn shouting "look out!" S5E6.png Applejack in shock S5E6.png Hay bale stack about to topple S5E6.png Applejack saves the Crusaders S5E6.png Applejack and the Crusaders are safe S5E6.png Hay bales scattered across the field S5E6.png Braeburn asking "you fillies alright?" S5E6.png AJ, Braeburn, and CMC hear Silverstar S5E6.png Applejack and Silverstar looking at the dirt S5E6.png Braeburn asks if it's "him" S5E6.png Sheriff Silverstar "ain't no doubt" S5E6.png Rodeo clown Caramel playing a harmonica S5E6.png Caramel backs away in embarrassment S5E6.png Ponies congregate outside sheriff's office S5E6.png Applejack and Braeburn standing with the CMC S5E6.png Appleloosa ponies follow Sheriff Silverstar S5E6.png AJ, Braeburn, and CMC watch Silverstar leave S5E6.png CMCs ask Applejack to compete S5E6.png Applejack puts saddlebags on Apple Bloom S5E6.png Applejack "with some outlaw on the loose" S5E6.png Applejack considers going home too S5E6.png Applejack and CMC hear Braeburn S5E6.png Braeburn pushing Applejack out the door S5E6.png Braeburn looking at the Crusaders S5E6.png Applejack still a little worried S5E6.png Applejack entering the barn S5E6.png Applejack and relatives soaking wet S5E6.png Applejack "wish they would've warned us about this rainstorm" S5E6.png Braeburn entering the barn S5E6.png Applejack asks where the girls are S5E6.png AJ and Braeburn go to Silverstar for help S5E6.png Applejack "it must've been Trouble Shoes!" S5E6.png Silverstar calms down Applejack and Braeburn S5E6.png Applejack "you really wanna take that chance?" S5E6.png Silverstar beckons ponies into action S5E6.png Silverstar and company apprehend Trouble Shoes S5E6.png Cutie Mark Crusaders try to intervene S5E6.png Applejack cuts the CMC off S5E6.png Trouble Shoes being escorted to jail S5E6.png Applejack tidying her mane S5E6.png Applejack wondering about the Crusaders S5E6.png Applejack asks why the CMC want to help Trouble Shoes S5E6.png Applejack leaving Braeburn's house S5E6.png The hay bale monster stack event S5E6.png Applejack positions herself S5E6.png Applejack kicks a hay bale upward S5E6.png Applejack kicks up another hay bale S5E6.png Applejack and relatives feeling proud S5E6.png Applejack appears with hay stacking trophy S5E6.png Apple Bloom uninterested "way to go" S5E6.png Cutie Mark Crusaders ignoring Applejack S5E6.png Applejack watching rodeo clowns S5E6.png Applejack "since when are y'all so into rodeo clowns?" S5E6.png Applejack "the best rodeo clown I ever seen!" S5E6.png CMC thrilled that their plan worked S5E6.png Cutie Mark Crusaders wave at Trouble Shoes S5E6.png Applejack and CMC shocked S5E6.png Applejack asks Sweetie Belle what she's talking about S5E6.png Scootaloo defending Trouble Shoes S5E6.png Apple Bloom defending Trouble Shoes S5E6.png Trouble Shoes with sad expression S5E6.png Trouble Shoes "what she says is true" S5E6.png Trouble Shoes appeals to the crowd S5E6.png Trouble Shoes apologizes for his actions S5E6.png Applejack sympathetic of Trouble Shoes S5E6.png Trouble Shoes "makin' a big old mess of things" S5E6.png Trouble Shoes "lookin' at my cutie mark all wrong" S5E6.png Sheriff Silverstar "you still gotta face charges" S5E6.png Trouble Shoes accepts responsibility S5E6.png Cutie Mark Crusaders cleaning the rodeo grounds S5E6.png Applejack punishing the Crusaders S5E6.png Applejack "what his cutie mark really means" S5E6.png Applejack "nnnope" S5E6.png Cutie Mark Crusaders annoyed S5E6.png Make New Friends but Keep Discord Applejack and Rainbow play a card game S5E7.png Applejack tells the fillies to keep it down S5E7.png Applejack downplays the Gala experience S5E7.png Applejack trailing off S5E7.png|"...or nothiiiiing..." Apple Bloom in her Gala dress S5E7.png Applejack "my little sister's all grown up!" S5E7.png Applejack crying liquid pride S5E7.png Applejack blows her nose with Dash's tail S5E7.png Rainbow Dash pulls her tail away S5E7.png Discord talking to Applejack S5E7.png Discord scratching Apple Bloom's chin S5E7.png Discord "Gross Gruesome Gala" S5E7.png Apple Bloom blows raspberry at Discord S5E7.png Discord "I believe I got that!" S5E7.png Discord vanishes from the Boutique S5E7.png Rainbow Dash wins the card game S5E7.png AJ and Rarity enter the Gala S5E7.png Miscellaneous Sketches/Development art Lauren Faust Applejack.jpg|Concept Art by Lauren Faust. Nothing was really changed from G1. Applejack with Frog Sketch.jpg|Original sketch by Lauren Faust. Applejack in the Garden Sketch.jpg|Drawing by Lauren Faust, Applejack being her hard working self. Git along doggie Applejack Sketch.jpg|Another Lauren Faust sketch. Applejack Telling Someone Sketch.jpg|Sketch by Lauren, Applejack saying something. Applejack Sketch.jpg Applejack's Description.jpg|Early designs for Applejack. The only thing they changed was adding a hat. Unfortunately the writing is too small to read. Canterlot Castle Canterlot Castle Applejack 1.png Canterlot Castle Applejack 2.png Canterlot Castle Applejack 3.png Canterlot Castle Applejack 4.png Canterlot Castle Applejack 5.png Canterlot Castle Applejack 6.png Toys Applejack Toys.jpg|A collection of Applejack toys. Applejack and Apple Bloom toys.jpg|Applejack and Apple Bloom Toys. G3 Applejack.jpg|A G3 Applejack. G4 Applejack Toy.jpg|A G4 Applejack. Applejack Equestria Girls doll.jpg|Equestria Girls AppleJack Rainbow Power Fashion Style Applejack.jpg Rainbow Power Fashion Style Applejack packaging.jpg Applejack Equestria Girls show attire doll.png Applejack Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll.png Build a Bear Workshop Applejack.png Other Applejack bucking a tree in opening theme.png|Applejack during the opening theme. Remastered Main Six Photograph Opening.png Applejack, Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash.png|AJ with her friends, Twilight and RD. Teacher for a Day - Applejack's profile.png|Applejack in the Teacher for a Day app. applejack color page halloween.jpg Applejack Hearth's Warming Eve Card Creator.png|From the Flash game Card Creator. Applejack's "Meet the Ponies" profile image.png|Applejack's Profile image on http://www.hubworld.com/my-little-pony/shows/friendship-is-magic Applejack color-in image.jpg|Applejack Canterlot Wedding Promo Hat Applejack "Independence" poster from ComicCon 2012.jpg|Applejack motivational poster Promotional The Crystal Empire preview image EW.jpg Promotional The Crystal Empire Playdate 2.jpg Promotional The Crystal Empire Playdate.jpg The Crystal Empire overlook EW promotional S3E01.jpg Promotional Rarity looking insane S3E1.jpg Twilight's magic about to turn Applejack and Rarity into miniature mares S3E5.png Promotional poster - telling stories around the campfire S3E6.jpg|A promotional poster for Sleepless in Ponyville Hot Minute with Twilight Sparkle "flying tricks".png|In the Crystal Empire, as shown during Hot Minute with Twilight Sparkle. Applejack Equestria Girls design.png|Applejack's pony design and her Equestria Girls design. USA Today promo S4E25.png Applejack Rainbow Power Photo.jpg 2015 Super Bowl Rally.png Applejack being ladylike S1E01.png|Season 1 Episodes 1-13 Applejack in her custom made Gala dress S1E14.png|Season 1 Episodes 14-26 Applejack's eyes swirling S2E01.png|Season 2 Episodes 1-13 Applejack smiles S02E15.png|Season 2 Episodes 14-26 Applejack agreeing with Rarity S3E2.png|Season 3 Applejack gets the group's attention EG.png|Equestria Girls Applejack raises eyebrow S4E11.png|Season 4 Episodes 1-13 Applejack sarcastic "how'd you guess?" S4E25.png|Season 4 Episodes 14-26 Applejack on orange Better Than Ever backdrop EG2.png|Rainbow Rocks es:Applejack/Galería pl:Applejack/Galeria